


Distracting Things Such as These

by TheFairyQueenTitania



Category: A Tale of Beauty and Madness, A Tale of Beauty and Madness - Lili St. Crow
Genre: Distracting kisses, F/M, One Shot, Small Fandom, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sweet Kisses, already in a relationship, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairyQueenTitania/pseuds/TheFairyQueenTitania
Summary: Back from their trip and on summer vacation, Avery is eager to install the new part he ordered in his car. Ellen is happy to help...but admittedly a little bored. Fun ensues.This is a one shot, but will eventually be part of a longer series.





	Distracting Things Such as These

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this one, I would really recommend checking out the series. It's worth the read, and the fandom is small, so we could use a few more members. Thank you!!

It was the first weekend of their summer back in New Haven. The sun was hot on the pavement, and if Ellie listened closely she could hear the sounds of the restless wildlife beneath the hum of the city.

But she wasn’t focusing on that.

A glass of cool lemonade was sweating in her hand, and there was another atop the toolbox, hardly touched. As she stood behind him and sipped her drink, Avery was bent over the hood of his car, installing some new parts he had ordered from over Waste.

The door of the garage was open to let in the midmorning light, and soon Mrs. Fletcher would probably come with sandwiches for lunch. Cucumbers were in season now, and they had just bought a large quantity of them from the market.

“Can you hand me one of the bolts?” Avery asked, grease-smeared hand extended back, not even looking up.

Ellie sighed, smiling, and grabbed one of the bolts from the pile on top of the tool box, dropping it into his hand. “Of course.”

“Thanks Sinder.” Avery’s words were muffled by the haze of concentration, and the tip of his tongue was protruding from the corner of his mouth.

Normally Ellie would be helping him, maybe even doing some part completely herself, but Avery had stressed the fact that this wasn’t something he had done much before, and needed to concentrate on, so Ellie had opted to stand by and hand him tools when necessary.

“I think that’s…there.” Avery looked up from his handiwork, a grease smear on his cheek, his white shirt askew and dirty, a triumphant smile on his face.

“It’s about time,” Ellie said, setting down her drink and coming next to Avery to look at the engine.

“Can you start the car for me? See if it works.”

“Sure, why not.” Ellie pressed a quick kiss to Avery’s forehead, light and fluttery, and sat down in the patent leather driver seat. She turned the ignition, which sputtered, and then died. She tried again, only to have the same result.

As Ellie looked up at him through the windshield, Avery sighed in frustration, scratching his head. “What did I do?”

He opened the hood and bent back over the engine, and Ellie took this as her cue to exit the car. She contemplated grabbing her lemonade again, but then she had a better idea.  
“You’re doing great babe,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Avery from behind, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

He stiffened for a moment, turning to look back at her. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, go back to doing what you were doing.”

“It’s clearly nothing,” he muttered as he focused his attention back on the car, but his shoulders were more relaxed now, and there was a teasing tone to his voice.

Ellie pressed another kiss to the back of his neck, light, and then another one, like little butterflies landing and taking off. Avery shuddered slightly as she held one for longer, enjoying his obvious lack of attention to the car at the moment.

“Babe, if you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to focus.”

“Yeah?” She felt so gloriously selfish, being able to do things like this, knowing that he cared about her as much as he did.

“Can you just—” Avery’s words were cut off as Ellie gave him another light kiss, this time behind his ear.

“Can you just…hold it for a moment. I promise I’ll be done soon, and then we have the car to ourselves.”

“Okay,” Ellie said, her voice bright and triumphant, as she released Avery to skip back to where her lemonade was, grabbing it and then going back to sit in the driver seat of the car, sipping the tart, sugary drink, legs extended out the door so Avery had full view of the fact that she had worn short little shorts today. Her feet were bare, and now dirty from the floor of the garage, but she didn’t particularly care. It was summer, and she felt so wonderfully free.

She noticed Avery was trying his best not to look at her as he finished up making the adjustments, even fetching the tools he needed himself. As she finished her lemonade, Ellen set the glass down on the floor next to the door, and waited.

“Can you try to start it again?”

Ellie nodded, and turned the ignition. This time the car roared to life, and then settled into a low purr, betraying the power it now held, coiled up, ready to leap. Avery stepped back from the engine, slamming down the hood, and dusting off his hands.

“Perfect.” He looked up as he said this, making eye contact with Ellie, and she had the distinct feeling that he might not be using the word to describe the car. “You can turn it off now.”

Slowly, making the movements deliberate, Ellie turned the key off in the ignition, and watched as Avery stalked towards her, his shoulders a low roll of power, a self-pleased smile on his face.

Ellie stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. “Took you long enough.”

“And now I’m all yours.” Avery extended his arms out wide as if gesturing at himself, and then pressed her back against the car, one of his legs between hers, hands on either side of her face. “I’m gonna pay you back for earlier,” he whispered in her ear, and then he kissed her.

It was light on her lips at first, a teasing kiss, then he moved to her neck, gentle just as she had been, his lips fluttering against her skin.

“I can’t concentrate when you’re around,” he whispered, and she moved her hands to wrap around him, pressing him close to her, entwining her fingers in his hair.  
“Good.”

“Is that the way you want it babe?” He kissed her a little longer, finding the most sensitive spots, teasing her by making them so flighty.

“Mhm.”

Avery pulled away, looked at her eyes, then his gaze flicked down to her lips. “And I thought you were innocent when we first met, Sinder.”

“Clearly you’ve corrupted me.”

“Clearly.”

And then he kissed her again, this time on her lips, no longer teasing, long and hard and filled with desire, breathy and beautiful from all the time they had spent together, learned how to fit against each other.

He left grease prints on the car, in her hair, on her legs as he moved them to the hood of the car, Ellie smiling at him from beneath a half-lidded gaze.

“Damn Sinder, you know how to drive me crazy.”


End file.
